


You are nothing if not home

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-23
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a good mission, long, but uneventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are nothing if not home

They had a good mission, long, but uneventful. A welcome walk through a forest in the Pegasus Galaxy and some good conversation with good friends. Carter meets them in the gateroom, asks after the locals, and sends the team on its way. Rodney stops long enough to unclip his P-90, forgets the vest and the holster, and is gone.

John follows.

He hears the shower running and strips off his shirt, ready to join Rodney, but the water stops before John can get to his socks. He waits, in his boxers. He moves the three coffee mugs from the floor beside to bed to somewhere he won't step on them in the morning. The door opens, and Rodney comes out, his hair wet, wearing sweatpants and one of John's black t-shirts pulled tight across his shoulders.

"Oh," he says, stopping short.

"I was going to join you."

"All done." Rodney pats John's arm and moves to his desk and the mess of papers that has taken up residence.

"Hey," John says, putting himself behind Rodney's chair, putting his hands on Rodney's shoulders, his arms, his chest. "You're wearing my shirt."

Rodney tries to wriggle away.

John runs his hands over the soft cotton covering Rodney's belly and noses into Rodney's hair.

"You're cold."

Rodney gets away this time, catching John off-guard and twisting out of his arms. He twists too far, stumbles. John reaches out a hand, but Rodney rights himself again.

"Cold showers, Rodney?"

"It was a hot planet." John watches him make for the door and sees the moment Rodney realises he has no shoes on. John sees the scowl, but it's more cranky than mean. Rodney chooses bed instead.

"It was a long mission," he says to the wall. "I'm going to sleep."

John moves to do something--get into bed and make this right--but it was a hot planet, a long mission. He needs a shower first. John's quick in the shower, time enough for a once-over with the soap, leaving conditioner for the morning. He brushes his teeth as if it might make a difference to Rodney.

He's not asleep when John pulls back the blankets. The tension in Rodney's back gives everything away. Leaving his boxers on the floor, John gets into bed. He puts a kiss at the back of Rodney's neck, but when he pulls away, Rodney reaches for his hand. He wraps John around him.

"It's so stupid, and of course you would jump to conclusions and think it's all about you."

John kisses him again--permission granted--his shoulder, under his jaw, his ear. "What's stupid?"

"We have to be more careful. I don't know..." Rodney sighs as John's hand slips under his shirt and over his belly. "I do know. We can't maintain these power levels. Not without a ZPM."

"Is that what this is? I didn't think Rodney McKay inconvenienced himself for the good of the city."

Rodney lets out a long, low breath, lets go, and it's so easy from there for John to pull his shirt off. He presses Rodney onto the bed, getting his own leg over to hold Rodney down. John gets comfortable across Rodney's hips. "It's Carter's job to worry now."

"What's my job?" Rodney asks. His hands find John, and fingertips draw cool lines before they find each dip and plane where they belong.

"This is a good start."

John rocks back against Rodney, already hard in his boxers. Then he crawls forward, up on all fours to give Rodney space to get naked. He finds lube under the bed and condoms on the table.

John says, "You do this part," and he drops a condom on Rodney's chest. He squeezes lube on his own fingers. "I'll do this part," he says. It takes a minute or so for John to feel ready, then Rodney slides in and it only feels good.

He holds on, moves slow, covers Rodney, and keeps them both warm.


End file.
